


All Amami's Fault

by Momhiru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Suggestive Themes, This probably sucks but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momhiru/pseuds/Momhiru
Summary: Kiibo wants to do something special for Ouma.





	

Kiibo looked at himself in the mirror. He felt utterly ridiculous. These stockings were constricting. The lace from the skirt was riling up his hips. He felt indecent but he told himself it was for a good cause. He wanted to do something special for Ouma On their anniversary. What even made him do this in the first place. Oh right.. He remembered.  
Kiibo looked around his office. No one would notice but his face was beyond red behind his reciprocal. “Are you sure about this?”  
Amami laughed over the phone. “No worries, just wear the outfit I sent you. He’ll love it”   
Kiibo was beginning to regret asking amami for advice.He looked at himself in the mirror a final time. He had a frilly baby blue dress on that looked like it was from an anime one of Amami’s sisters had watched. It had poofy sleeves and lace that irritated his entire body. Of course he also had to wear heels that Amami sent because “it wouldn't be complete without it.” His face was burning. This was a disaster. Ouma would be back any minute, maybe it wasn't too late to- click. Kiibo froze. There's no way. He left his clothes in their room and unless he wanted to walk out completely naked (which seemed like a valid choice) he would be stuck in the dress.   
“Kiibo?” Kiibo heard Ouma's footsteps outside. “Kiiboy? I’m home.” Ouma called out his name repeatedly. His voice grew increasingly more worried as time passed. Kiibo felt the guilt on his back.  
He didn't favor this, but he knew what he needed to do. Walked out of the bathroom, with all the dignity he could muster. “Yes?” He said.  
Ouma was about to say something before he saw his boyfriend. He froze, mouth ajar. The room was quiet, dead quiet. Kiibo stared at Ouma, his dress becoming progressively more itchy. Ouma just kept looking, wordless, checking him up and down. Kiibo became slightly frustrated. He looked over the dress. “What? I-I asked Amami, this is what he said you wanted. I-”  
“Pff-” He looked up. Ouma’s mouth was curling into a smile. He was trying so hard. But he couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Kiibo stood there, flushed, humiliated. Ouma was laughing so hard he fell onto the floor.   
“I thought you would like it.” Kiibo said frantically.  
“I’m... sorry” he breathed out between laughs. “It's just-” it took him a few seconds to regain himself “Why?”  
“I wanted to do something special. We’ve been together for three years now and you're always so sweet whenever you plan things to do on our anniversary. You always think things out and do incredibly thoughtful gifts while the best gift I ever gave you was a Panta T-shirt.”  
“But I love my Panta shirt.” Ouma stated innocently.  
Kiibo shook his head. “Yes but you always do nice things for me and I can't help but feel inferior all the time. You're always so much better at emotions than I am. I just feel like you could do better than someone who is almost a robot.”  
“I would fuck a robot.” He smiled widely, as if Kiibo didn't put his insecurities on the table. Ouma laughed again. “Babe, I love spoiling you. You're smart and would probably be the cutest robot.” He crawled off the floor and leveled himself to kiibo. He pushed himself closer, inching his face closer. Kiibo was flushed as Ouma’s face was only a moment from his. Ouma snatched the Kiibo by the blouse and brought his lips to his boyfreind’s ear. “And I never said I didn't like this.” He whispered and pressed his lips roughly against Kiibo's. Kiibo both smiled and it seemed they were both satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am low-key mad this is the most writing inspiration I've ever had and it revolves around a crossdressing kink. This is probably riddled with mistakes. Also sorry for not actually writing smut, I would if I even knew how to or was comfortable with writing it.


End file.
